Sakura and Syaoran's First Date
by SakuraSyaoran4eva
Summary: Syaoran asks Sakura out and things turn out very well for not just them, but Eriol and Tomoyo too. SS, ET
1. He asked me

*************************************************************   
  
Ohayo Minna-san! This is one of my CCS fics (and it's also one of my favorites). No, this is not my first fic, though I do plan to upoad my first fic on FF.net soon (it's already up on mm.org). Also, after a japanese word, the meaning will be in parenthesi: (...).  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors, and please don't sue because I'm flat broke and the only thing you'd get is a pile of homework.  
  
  
Key:  
"..." Words spoken outloud  
'...' Character's thoughts  
(...) A/N or meaning  
*************************************************************   
  
  
  
~Sakura & Syaoran's First Date: Version 1~   
  
  
~Chapter 1~   
  
  
~Sakura's Pov~   
  
  
I couldn't believe it, he had asked me out. Syaoran, my love, had asked me out. I couldn't believe my luck!   
  
  
~Flashback~   
  
  
"Hey Sakura?" Syaoran asked me   
  
  
"Hai?" I answered putting my books away since school was over.   
  
  
"Um Sakura," Started Syaoran, looking very red "willyougooutwithme?" Syaoran asked in a rush ( blushing like H***, I might add.) I sweatdroped and fell over animestyle.   
  
  
"Hoe! Syaoran, you do know that I didn't understand a word you said right?" I asked.   
  
  
"Will you go out with me?" said Syaoran still blushing madly.   
  
  
"H- Hai (yes)! Of course." I answered turning 52 shades of red.   
  
  
"What time should I pick you up?" He asked, twirling a pencil in his hands.   
  
  
"How about 7?"   
  
  
"Alright see you at 7." He answered, smiling the smile that melted my heart.   
  
  
~End of Flashback~   
  
  
`Oh my god what am I going to wear!' I thought frantically `I know! Tomoyo will know what to do.' I walked down stairs, unfortunetly for me Touya was home and was not in a good mood.  
I picked up the phone, dialed Tomoyo and waited for someone to answer.   
  
  
"Hello Daidouji residence."   
  
  
" Moshi moshi. Tomoyo-chan, it's Sakura and Syaoran asked me out and I don't know what to wear and- "   
  
  
" Oh Sakura!" exclaimed Tomoyo-chan before I could go any further. " I'll be over in an hour."   
  
  
" Arigato (thank you)!" I exclaimed starting to feel happy again. Tomoyo-chan laughed.   
  
  
" See you in an hour Sakura-chan." I smiled and hung up.   
  
  
"Sakura, you are not going anywhere with the Gaki." Said Touya coming up behind me. I scowled at him.   
  
  
"I will go out with whoever I want, whenever I want! So leave me alone, Touya!" I snapped. He muttered something under his breath and left. I signed, it was going to be a very long hour before Tomoyo got here.   
  
  
~Sakura & Syaoran's First Date: Version 1~   
  
  
~Chapter 1~   
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
Please R+R. I want at lest 5 before I post the next chapter. Ja!  
  
  
************************************************ 


	2. Getting Ready

Sakura & Syaoran's First Date   
  
Version 1, Chapter 2   
  
  
  
****************************************************************   
  
I know I haven't updated for a while, but no one's perfect, right? Also if anyone would   
  
like 2 be a beta- reader, please email me or review Well... here's the disclaimer & the key:   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, so please don't sue   
  
Key:   
  
~...~ Scene or POV Changing   
  
"..." Speech   
  
'...' Thoughts   
  
I think that's all so...   
  
***************************************************************** ******   
  
Sakura's pov~   
  
I had a date in less then 3 hour, I didn't know what to wear, plus I had no idea how to   
  
stop Touya from killing Syaoran. I was stressed.   
  
The bell rang.  
  
'Yes Tomoyo's finally here.' I thought as I raced down the stairs.   
  
Touya stopped me and asked, " I thought you said the Gaki wouldn't be here until 7."   
  
I signed in exasperation, "Touya, its Tomoya."   
  
He made a face "I know that, Kaijou." He started to walk away but, " Don't call me   
  
Kaijou!!   
  
"Whatever Kaijou." He responded, walking away.   
  
I opened the door and let Tomoya in. "Konchiwa (hello) Tomoya"   
  
"Konchiwa (hello), Sakura-Chan" She said, "I bought the dress I designed for your first   
  
date.   
  
"Arigato so much Tomoya" I squealed   
  
She laughed and said, "Let's go try it on you, shall we."  
  
~ Syaoran's POV ~   
  
I checked myself over in the mirror one more time. I could see Eroil was watching me   
  
from behind.   
  
" I guess my cute little descendent is growing up, no?" He asked smirking.   
  
" Alright, what are you up to?" I asked accusingly.   
  
" Yes Eroil, you better not try to ruin Syaoran's date." My cousin Meiling said coming in.   
  
Meiling and I had broken off the engagement after we both agreed that we just weren't   
  
meant to be together.   
  
" Why would I try to ruin my cute little decedent's date?"   
  
" Because you're you, and I am NOT little!"   
  
" Well you better get going and have a good time!" Meiling said ushering me out the   
  
door.   
  
  
  
~Sakura & Syaoran's First Date: Version 1~  
  
~End of Chapter 2~  
  
Well how was it? Good? Bad? Please Review! Short, I now, but the chapter was   
  
originally wayyy bigger then this. Incase you didn't read the notes at the starting, I need a   
  
beta-reader so if you'd like the position please either review or email me with a reason   
  
why you'd be good at it.   
  
********************************************************************* ** 


	3. The Date

Disclaimer: Not mine

The First Date  
Chapter 3

I finally got this out! Sorry for the delay, but this is the last chapter, and it's preety long ( longer then anything I've ever written ). Anyways, after a japanese word there should be the meaning, after it in perenthesies: (...). Also...for people who like E+T...don't forget to review!

**Dedication:** _Gohan, LanaPanther, Sakura Ichikawa, Godla,Silver Trix,Sugar Plum_blah23456, alflirtbabe, Gloria, Emereld, Melissa, Monito and Ron Weasley

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, so don't sue.

Key:

"..." Spoken words

'...' character's thoughts

(...) A/N or meaning

... stressed words

Music: "Be all right" (Takeru)

/ We took a roundabout way

Face to face

I feel like we've finally met each other

Your form

Reflected my heart/

* * *

Syaoran's POV

I checked myself over in the mirror one more time. I could see Eroil was watching me from behind.  
" I guess my cute little decendent is growing up, ne?" He asked smirking.  
" Alright, what are you up to?" I asked accusingly.  
" Yes Eroil, you better not try to ruin Syaoran's date." My cousin Meiling ( Meili? )said coming in.  
" Why would I try to ruin my cute little decendents date?"  
" Because you're you, and I am not little!"  
" Well you better get going, and have a good time!" Meiling said ushering me out the door.

* * *

-Eroil's POV - 

Well, Syaoran's was going out on his first date with Sakura, or any girl for that matter, and I wasn't going to ruin their date. I was just going to...make sure nothing bad happened. How? Well...you'll see.

* * *

Tomoyo's POV-

I lay on my bed, busy in thought. I was thing of Sakura, Syaoran, and their first date. ' I wish someone loved me...but I've got to be happy for Sakura and Syaoran's sake. And anyways, there's no one I like...other then Sakura, is there?' Immediately my thoughts were drawn to Eroil Hirragizawa. ' He's kinda...cute ' I blushed.

' I wish I could have taped their first date...but maybe since I don't have anything to do, I could call Eroil, and ask him if he could come over and help me on my English homework...' I thought, trying to conjure up ways to get him to come over, without it being obvious that I like him.

knock knock-

I got up and opened the door to see one of my handmaids, Mellisa.

" Hai (yes), Melissa?"

" There's a young man here to see you. I think he said his name was Eroil Hirragizawa."

" I'll be down in a minute."

" Hai (yes), Miss. Daidouji. " (A/N: is this how you spell her last name?) She replied, shutting the door behind her, as she left.

I searched through my closet for a dress. Finally finding a midnight blue dress that showed off my figure well, I slipped it on and went downstairs.

* * *

-Eroil's POV- 

The door opened and out came Tomoyo. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that made her look 'b----y hot'.

"Onegai (please), sit down." She indicated to the sofa, and sat down across from me.

"Tomoyo-chan, I believe you would like to tape Sakura and Syaoran's date?"

'Was he reading my mind?' thought Tomoyo.

"Maybe!" I said, smiling, causing her to go pale.

'If he can read my mind, then does he know that I like him?' she thought.

I just grinned, slyly, at her. "So...why don't we head over to the restaurant?" I asked, transporting a video camera and us to the restaurant.

* * *

Tomoyo's POV -

I had somehow gotten roped into taping Sakura and Syaoran's First Date (not that I minded), and was now sitting in the restaurant with Eroil, waiting for them to show up. Eroil put his arm around my waist, causing me to blush again.

"They're here!" I said, trying to ignore the fact that he was so close to me.

* * *

Eroil's POV -

'She's really pretty.' I thought as I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

* * *

-Syaoran's POV - 

We sat down at a table in a Chinese restaurant, and picked up our menu's.

"H-hoe!" Sakura gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked, what-if's running through my mind.

"The menu's in Chinese!"

" Oh," I said, relieved. "I'll help you." She put down her menu, and I began translating it into Japanese.

"Shaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"You know three languages, ne? English, Japanese, and Chinese?"

"Uno (umm)... yeah?"

She giggled as the waiter bought our orders.

"You're so smart!" Suddenly, my face blushed 25 colors of red.

* * *

-Sakura's POV -

As we finished eating, I couldn't help feeling nervous. 'What if he doesn't feel the same way about me, as I feel about him?'

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Are you coming?"

"We're going to the park, ne?"

"Hoe!"

"Is something wrong?"

"No! Of course not, let's go!"

* * *

-Eroil's POV- 

"They're leaving." Tomoyo informed me.

"They're going to the park." I told her, getting up, then helping her up.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She asked, starting to pull me toward the door.

"Wait!" I pulled her back towards me, and teleported us to my house. "We're not going to the park." I informed her.

"Why?"

Instead of replying, I kissed her.

* * *

-In the park -Syaoran's POV - 

"Um...Shaoran?" Asked Sakura.

"Hai (yes)?"

"Uno (umm)...I was wondering if..."

"Hai (yes)?"

"Nothing."

I blushed, debating over whether to kiss her, or not.

I kissed her.

* * *

-Sakura's POV- 

My eyes went wide with shock as he kissed me.

"Ashiteru ( I love you)." He whispered.

"Ashiteru ( I love you) too." I whispered back.

* * *

-Tomoyo's POV - 

My mind froze, as I felt his lips on mine.

' I can't believe he kissed me! Eroil Hirragizawa kissed me!'

"Ashiteru ( I love you)." He said, pulling me into another kiss.

'Ashiteru ( I love you) too...' I thought, hardly believing it.

"Ashiteru ( I love you)..."

* * *

The End! It's done! And I even managed to make it longer then the other chapters! Please review!

SS4EVA


End file.
